helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ono Mizuho
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 159cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |blog = |generation = |join = August 13, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Tsubaki Factory }} Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) is a member of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was introduced alongside seven other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015. Biography Early Life Ono Mizuho was born on September 29, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2015 On April 1, Ono officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 Ono participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ and Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Ono had joined the group as new member, alongside Onoda Saori and Akiyama Mao."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. Personal Life Education= When Ono joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2016, Ono is currently in her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ono Mizuho has acquired: *'Maeda Kokoro:' Ono is particularly close to her generation mate and rival Maeda Kokoro, and their pairing name is "MizuKoko" (みずここ).http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2016_06/p_393.html |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used for Ono Mizuho: *'Omizu' (おみず): Official nickname, given to her by Maeda Kokoro since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei.""新メンバー"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-13. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) *'Nickname:' Omizu (おみず) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 159cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Emerald Green (2016-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, playing the flute, and making funny faces *'Hobbies:' Singing, Watching Hello! Project videos, and listening to music *'Strength:' She's quick to turn things around and make them more positive *'Weakness:' She's bad at waking up in the mornings *'Charm point:' Her big ears *'Favorite Color:' Pink and Emerald green *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Happy Daisakusen" *'Motto:' "Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu" (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget your first resolution) *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki.BOMB! Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. Trivia *Her future dream was to join a cute and cool unit under Hello! Project. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loved Hello! Project and wanted to be a part of it. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Maeda Kokoro. *Her favorite music genre is J-Pop. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *She share the same surname as 25th generation member Ono Kotomi. See Also *Gallery:Ono Mizuho *List:Ono Mizuho Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ono Mizuho Discography Featured In References External Links *Official Profile de:Ono Mizuho es:Ono Mizuho Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Libra Category:24rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Teal Member Color